Apenas nós dois
by Zaaah
Summary: E o mundo parou para eles. Somente para eles. Somente para aquele momento.


****Por favor vejam a classificação da fanfic antes de ler. ****

****Essa é uma fanfic é do tipo M, então esteja ciente do tipo de conteúdo que possa encontrar nela. Aviso dado.****

* * *

><p><strong>Apenas nós dois<strong>

Era mais um dia como outro qualquer na era feudal.

Eu estava andando pela floresta quando senti aquele cheiro inconfundível. Corri o mais rápido que pude até chegar a ela, Kagome.

Ela estava deitada inconsciente no meio da floresta , com a roupa rasgada e suja de sangue. Sem pensar duas vezes eu a levei para onde Hakkaku e Ginta estavam.

- Kouga! Até que enfim você volt- Ei! Essa não é a Kagome-san? O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei Ginta. Provavelmente o grupo dela foi atacado e aquele cara-de-cahorro idiota não conseguiu protegê-la – coloquei-a delicadamente sobre a grama e me sentei ao seu lado e acariciei seu rosto. Estava aflito por ver minha amada naquele estado mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava com um ódio crescente em meu peito. Como ele pode deixá-la nesse estado? – Aquele idiota! Quando eu encontrá-lo eu vou matá-lo!

- Não tinha nenhum sinal dos outros amigos dela?

- Não Hakkaku, mas eles não devem estar muito longe – continuei olhando para Kagome por alguns momentos em silencio até que olhei para Ginta – Eu vou ficar aqui cuidando da Kagome, enquanto isso eu quero que vocês dois procurem mais alguém do grupo dela. Se não encontrarem ninguém até o anoitecer voltem.

Ginta e Hakkaku concordaram e foram embora. Enquanto isso levei Kagome para uma cachoeira perto dali para tirar o sangue que estava nela. Assim que a água tocou o rosto dela seus olhos se abriram lentamente, aqueles olhos lindos, dois oceanos profundos – Kagome?

- Kouga...?

Sorri levemente ao ouvir meu nome saindo por seus lábios. Continuei passando minha mão pelo seu rosto – O que aconteceu Kagome?

- Eu não lembro... direito... estávamos na floresta... então der repente... um yokai...

- Onde estava o Inuyasha cara-de-cachorro? Por que ele não te protegeu?

- O Inuyasha... eu não lembro...

Olhei em seus olhos. Ela estava tão fraca e ferida, meu coração doía em vê-la nesse estado. - Não se preocupe em lembrar isso agora, eu mandei Ginta e Hakkaku procurarem seus amigos – continuei lavando os ferimentos expostos de Kagome. Ela tinha ferimentos nos braços, coxa, rosto e pescoço.

Quando coloquei minha mão em sua coxa notei que seu rosto ganhou um leve tom avermelhado. Limpei o sangue do pequeno corte em sua coxa e deslizei minha mão para cima até encostá-la em um pedaço de pano estranho que estava levemente molhando com o cheiro dela.

Subi minha mão pela sua barriga, lentamente, por dentro da sua blusa, até seus seios que estavam presos por outra coisa estranha. Tirei essa coisa estranha que ela usava e os apertei levemente.

Observava atentamente cada sensação que eu causava nela. Seu cheiro ficava cada vez mais forte, forçando-me a continuar.

Eu estava tentando me controlar de todas as maneiras possíveis, mas estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil.

- Kouga...

Foi isso. Ao ouvir meu nome ser dito por ela eu perdi o pouco controle que possuía.

Sentei Kagome no meu colo, de costas para mim, e tirei a parte superior de suas vestes deixando seus seios à mostra. Segurei-os com minhas mãos, apertando-os, enquanto lambia o pescoço dela causando arrepios em seu corpo.

Minha cabeça me dizia que eu devia parar, mas meus instintos, meu corpo... eram muito mais fortes. Sentir ela em meus braços daquela forma, sentir seu cheiro, as sensações que eu provocava nela... eu não podia parar. Eu não queria parar.

Deslizei uma de minhas mãos até a fonte de seu cheiro. Retirei as únicas peças de roupa que ela ainda possuía, deixando-a completamente nua em meus braços.

Coloquei um dos meus dedos entre suas pernas. Kagome se contraiu um pouco e olhou para mim.

Olhei atentamente para aquele rosto que tanto amava. Não vi medo ou repulsa que era o que eu esperava encontrar, eu vi desejo, eu vi algo totalmente novo em seus olhos. Algo que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

Aproximei-me lentamente. Senti sua respiração ansiosa em meu rosto. Então meus lábios encontraram com os dela num beijo. Um beijo tímido que aos pouco foi evoluindo para um beijo ardente cheio de desejo.

Sem nos separarmos, lentamente, eu a coloquei deitada na grama.

Seu corpo quente, ansioso, desejava mais e mais assim como o meu. Meu separei dos lábios de Kagome e, rapidamente, tirei minhas roupas.

Fiquei por cima dela e fiz uma trilha de beijos começando de sua boca, passando por seu pescoço até seus seios.

Alternava entre eles. Enquanto sugava, mordiscava seu seio direito minha mão massageava seu seio esquerdo, depois trocava. Seus seios eram macios e os pequenos gemidos que ela deixava escapar me estimulavam ainda mais.

Fiz uma trilha de leves mordidas até seu ouvido e sussurrei – Pode doer um pouco, mas passa rápido... - dei um beijo em seu pescoço e levantei me posicionando entre suas pernas. Coloquei meu membro lentamente dentro dela para que ela pudesse se acostumar. Uma expressão de dor e desconforto tomou conta de sua face. Esperei alguns segundos e comecei com um movimento vai-e-vem lento escutando os gemidos que ela soltava. Não demorou muito para que se eu rosto ganhasse uma expressão de prazer.

- Kouga... – Kagome disse entre seus gemidos de prazer o que fez com que eu aumenta-se a velocidade dos movimentos.

- Ka-Kagome... – eu não conseguia pensar, tudo o que me passava pela cabeça era tê-la, ali e agora. Nossos corpos suados emanando o calor daquele momento, seus gemidos, beijos, caricias...

Só havia nós dois no mundo e mais ninguém. Só eu ela.

Chegamos ao ápice juntos.

Cansado e ofegante sai devagar de dentro dela e deitei ao seu lado e a puxei para perto de mim. Ela estava no mesmo estado que eu.

Beijei rapidamente seus lábios e a abracei. Passava minha mão gentilmente eu seu cabelo negro aproveitando aquele momento.

- Kouga eu- - antes que ela pudesse dizer algo eu a beijei e olhei em seus olhos.

- Mais alguns minutos Kagome, por favor, só mais alguns minutos. – olhei suplicante para ela – Quero ficar abraçado com você por mais alguns minutos...

Ela não respondeu apenas me abraçou.

Ficamos assim por pouco tempo, até a hora que senti o cheiro de Ginta e Hakkaku se aproximando e logo nos separamos, colocamos nossas roupas e fingimos que nada tinha acontecido. Mas não importa.

Não importa se foram alguns segundos ou alguns minutos ou algumas horas, o que importa é que por um determinado tempo eu tive a mulher que eu amo em meus braços. Eu a senti, eu dei todo o meu amor para ela.

Por um curto período de tempo só havia nós dois no mundo.

E ela foi minha.

E eu fui dela.

E sempre serei.

**Fim**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Oi pessoas o/

Eu ia postar essa fanfic antes mas meu computador fez **puf!**

****Tadinho, eu acho que ele foi pro _heaven _(ou pro _hell _porque ele adorava da a loca com infinitos problemas)

Anyway, **tcharam! **Minha primeira fanfic Kouga x Kagome M \o/

A anoooos eu tava com vontade de escrever uma fanfic deles M XDDD

Espero que tenham gostado :3

**Comentem por favor! \o/**

E (para não perde o habito) aceito críticas, elogios e chocolate x3

Até povo o/

_**Zaah-chan**_


End file.
